


Conversation

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people talked about Stark's accomplishments, they focused on the Iron Man suit or the arc reactor, the flashy things that Stark always seemed to brag about.</p><p>Prompt: conversation<br/>Characters: Nick Fury/JARVIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "conversation" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

When people talked about Stark's accomplishments, they focused on the Iron Man suit or the arc reactor, the flashy things that Stark always seemed to brag about. They completely missed his greatest accomplishment, not a clean source of energy or high tech armor, but the sentient A.I. that of all things he seemingly built to run his house. He did not talk about JARVIS, not in interviews or articles, and while some had heard the A.I.'s voice they did not realize his significance. But Fury did.

Fury realized fairly quickly, that this was not an intelligent computer, an electronic butler. No this was a sentient being, capable of independent thought and action, and quite clearly devoted to his maker. Though Fury wondered if maker was even the right term for it, if JARVIS had ever put into thought what the relationship so clearly was, one of father and son. He had never dared to ask, knowing quite well Stark's issues with his father and not wanting to stir up that mess. Still, he was sometimes curious just how JARVIS regarded the other man.

In preparing for his and Stark's first meeting, Fury had realized that the last thing he should do was antagonize JARVIS by breaking into the house without his permission. While it would start his interaction with Stark in a position of power, it could also be seen as a threat, and after seeing just how Stark dealt with threats, he thought that a position to avoid if at all possible. No, instead of trying to hack JARVIS, he thought it better to reason with him, to persuade him that it was in Stark's best interests to hear what he had to say.

JARVIS seemed after all, not to be just Stark's butler, but also his security system. The safety of his maker was one of his primary concerns. Fury rather thought that he would have an easier time persuading JARVIS of anything, than Stark.

He had seen and done many odd things while working at S.H.I.E.L.D., but having a conversation with a sentient A.I., while trying to persuade him that he was not a threat to the A.I. or his maker, had to be one of the odder things. Fortunately, he had been successful, and while his conversation with Stark went about as well as he'd been expecting, at least he had laid a decent beginning to their interaction. And he had enjoyed talking with JARVIS, seeing that brilliant mind in action. It was easy to see Stark's influence. The untrusting nature and sharp wit, though where Stark was brash, JARVIS was polite, if a bit snarky. 

Fury hoped that Stark realized how lucky he was to have someone so brilliant and loyal guarding his back, a confidant in every sense of the word. A part of him was envious, wishing that he had someone in such a position, to confide and turn to for assistance. It was a special relationship Stark and JARVIS had, one Fury was glad to see in action.


End file.
